1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission mechanism of automotive vehicles, and more particularly to a transmission mechanism for driving four wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many transmission mechanisms with a differential gear lock limiting mechanism have been used in some automotive vehicles. Because when an automotive vehicle encounters weaker roads, such as loose soil, foothill and the like, two wheels of the automotive vehicle at the same side may lose adhesions to the ground to cause skidding. The differential gear lock limiting mechanism can limit different rotating speeds of the two wheels up to locking the differential gear of the automotive vehicle. In this case, the driving side shafts of the two sides will be integral, and the automotive vehicle can only be driven in line. Moreover, the differential gear lock limiting mechanism used in the art is complicated, expensive and difficult to maintain.
Hence, a transmission mechanism that overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.